This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to memory affinity management in a shared pool of configurable computing resources that utilizes non-uniform memory access (NUMA). The amount of resources that need to be managed in a shared pool of configurable computing resources is increasing. As resources needing to be managed increase, the need for memory affinity management in a shared pool of configurable computing resources may also increase.